narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Abridged: The Series
Naruto Fanon Abridged: The Series is a humorous and popular fan parody of the Naruto Fanon series. Characters Put Your Own as Funny Parody Versions * ???? Some Random Parodies Seireitou on a talk show Anouncer: Alright we are here today with Lord Sekenousama, Seire.. Seireitou: Boobies! The show is over, everyone in the audience looks pissed. Minkai in the theripist office Theripist: Alright, Minkai, i show you an ink blob and you tell me what you think of it Shows an ink blob Minkai: Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Therapist: Alright, what about this one Shows an ink blob that is shaped like beer Minkai: Huh, lets see.... hmmmm..... a vagina? Therapist: Get out Made By Seireitou Copied over by Narutokurosaki547 Seireiotu reads a Where's Waldo book Seireitou: Damn it where is it Looks around and around and cant find it "Where's Waldo!?" Seireitou takes the book and burns it till nothign is left or visible Seireitou: WHERE'S WALDO NOW BITCH!!!! Everyone looks at him Seireitou: uh, huh, yeah Seireitou Runs away Made By Seireitou Copied over by Narutokurosaki547 Minkai, Seireitou, and Hikaru on Jerry Springer Announcer: Welcome to the Jerry Springer Show. Today on this episode of the Jerry Springer show we have 3 guests from Naruto Fanon. The most powerful person, or so he believes, and biggest perv of Naruto Fanon, Seirei- Seireitou:'''SO HE BELIVES?! *sits in corner mumbling* WTF... '''Announcer: Yes, well, next, the drunkard of Naruto Fanon, Minkai Zo- Minkai: *on a hangover* Hey Jerry, what the %&$@ am I doing here? Announcer: Um...your a guest on my show... Minkai: Oh cool. *Soul Edge Takes over. Also on Hangover* I K33l J00 All with my sword thing. Jerry: Well then, next the most level-headed of the three, Hikaru Kurosaki. Hikaru: *listening to iPod* Jerry: Hikaru? Hikaru: Oh sorry. I was listening to a Weird Al song. Jerry: Which one? Hikaru: Jerry Springer. Jerry: Yes, that's my name. Weird Al: No, he means the song. Jerry: Oh... Hikaru: *looks to Seireitou* What are you doing? Seireitou: *whispering* Using my Byakugan to look at the hot girls in the crowd. Hikaru: Figures...is Tsunade there? Seireitou: Yes, that's who I'm looking at. *looks back and face turns red* Minkai: *back to "normal"* What the frick happened? *falls over from hangover* Hikaru: *sighs* what the heck...so why're we here? Jerry: I have heard that you three friends are kind of having issues. Hikaru: Such as? Jerry: Beating the living daylights out of each other. Hikaru: Oh, that's normal. Seireitou: Hikaru, can we leave? Minkai's foaming at the mouth. Minkai: KILL...Kill...Ku...Kurosaki knows nothing about SC3... Hikaru: So? I can't find it, so shut up. *Turns to Jerry* Sorry, we gotta leave. Jerry: Now? Hikaru: Look, here's a tape of when Seireitou and Ryun and I fought. Show that. See ya! *Leaves with Seireitou and Minkai.* Made By Narutokurosaki547 Echo's Issues Announcer: Well folks. 4Kids recently picked up the Naruto Fanon for dubbing and censoring. And we've made a few changes for the kids. Echo will no longer work through his issues with angst, murder, and torture. Instead, he'll be working through all that angst... with song! (cuts to Echo on a broadway stage) Echo: "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, Brown paper packages tied up with strings! These are a few of my favorite things!" (stage darkens as a spotlight shines on Echo. He looks down to the ground, seeming sad) Echo: "When the dog bites... When the bee stings... When I'm feeling sad... I simply remember my favorite things," (dramatic jump and landing on his knees) Echo: "And then I don't feeeeeeel... sooooooo baaaaaaaad!!!!!!" (curtains lower, roses being thrown at Echo's feet) ((--Cyberweasel89)) 3.5 hours later... Echo: Uh...what should I sing now? Gay 4Kids person: How about I'm Super from South Park? Echo: Die *k.o.'s person* I'm out of here. Echo leaves 4kids while Hikaru casts Ameterasu Execution 3: Pyro Field. Echo: You didn't have to kill them... Hikaru: Yeah, well, I've always hated their staff. They make all the shows lame. Addition by Narutokurosaki547 Echo and Tobi in the same room Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! Echo: *typing articles* Tobi: ECHO-SEMPAI!!! Echo ignores him Tobi: Um...Echo? *jumps into random positions around Echo* Tobi: *slaps Echo across the back of his head.* Echo's head falls off Tobi: AHHHHHHH!!! I've killed him!!! *runs through a wall* Echo walks in. He looks around. Echo: *runs hand through hair* Dang, that's the third android this week. *sits down* Maybe I should learn a Shadow Clone Jutsu instead of invest in those worthless machines. THE END...for now... Made by Narutokurosaki547 Why Echo and Tuari are perfect for each other * Both beat the crap out of people without a second thought. * Both have unique powers. * Both are very impatient. * Both are well disciplined in swordfighting. * Tuari can bring another side of Echo out. * Echo seems to respect Tuari. * The people who made their articles are going to be p.o.ed at me for writing this. ^_^ Like I care... Made by Narutokurosaki547 <-Surprised? I know you are...then again, probably not... Why Echo and Tuari are perfect for each other Part 2 * Apparently they both love Rock Band (then again, who doesn't?) * Some people have already posted hentai about them...just kidding ^_^ * If Seireitou were in the same room with them, they would hurt him...BAD!!! * Both HATE 4Kids TV dubs, I think... * They're just meant for each other. It's just as plain as that. Made by Narutokurosaki547 Why Echo and Tuari are perfect for each other Part 3 (The Last One) * Tuari and Echo have a kid. Her name is Rika Uchiha. * Their relationship is similar to that of Vegeta's and Bulma's from Dragon Ball Z. * ...ehhh...I guess I can't think of anything else...ah well, it was interesting while it lasted... Echo vs Child Support So our story begins... As you know, our young adventurers Echo and Tuari have arguably had a night of..."Wonders" in which resulted in shocking news. Tuari: Echo, get your B*%$# F@!#*&^ @$$ over here! Echo: What do you want now woman? Tuari: You knocked me up you S*%^-eating son of a b%*^$! Echo: ...That's my cue then, close your eye and count to ten okay baby? Tuari: Fine, whatever, I'm still packing your little mother f^&%*%#. (Tuari counts to ten and when she opens her eye Echo has vanished in a trail of flames.) About a year later our young hero Echo wanders through the local ninja mall, already having forgotten about his kid... Agent: There's the target, approach him cautiously(Walks over to Echo)...Sir, you owe a growing amount of child support. (Echo's evil eyes widen for the first time in fear) Echo: What!? Nooo!!! Echo dashes through the upper level of the mall but is grabbed by an agent. He proceeds to elbow the pursuer and jump over a railing to land on a descending set of esculators. Echo: Tsh!!!! He grits his teeth in pain of the high fall, but fogets about it when he sees twenty more agents dash toawrds him from each side. Agent: Sir, surrender or go to prison. Echo: Uh...Look! It's Michael Jackson and he's black/straight again! Agent:Huh? Where?! Seeing his chance Echo jumps onto the head of one agent and tramples on the others as well, making his way towards the bottom level. He dashes towards the exit and begins to run through the sidewalks of the city. Turning around he spots the agents at high pursuit. Echo: Ahhh!!! Echo runs across the street but sudenly gets a leg cramp. Echo:Nooo!!! Helpless he looks as an eighteen wheeler approaches. He panicks and tries to crawl with one leg but ends up going in circles. Clsoing his eyes and ready for hell he suddenly realizes that the vehicle is passing over him. He sighs with relief and sits up to see all twenty agents surrounding him once more. Agent: Sir, stay where you are! Echo: Umm...Chuck Norris? The agents begin to run frantically around in fear. Unable to react in time each one is picked off by a car one by one. Echo then sprints towards the nearest building. He climbs the stairs until he reaches the roof and looks off the side of it to see if any more agents were coming. Suddenly he hears a familiar annoying voice. Tuari: Hey you, B&^#@$! Echo spins around to see a now obese Tuari, one with wrinkles under her eyes from illegal activites and a body odor so severe that he felt drousy from ten feet away. On her hip she was carrying a cat like being that creeped him out. She suddenly pulls out a 44 Magnum and points it a Echo causing his eyes to widen again. Echo: Whoa there baby, the whole Animal Magnetism was your idea, remember! Tuari:Shut the F&^@$ up and die b^%*&! Blasting a hole in his shoulder Echo flies off the building, hearing a meow sound on his way down. Falling fourty stories he began to thin kabout his life. Finalling realizing that being a mass murderer is bad he comes in contact with a power line. With thousands of jolts of electricity frying his body he continued downward until his body hits a flag pole that dents his head. In the final stage of his plummet he reaches a dead oaktree with unusually sharp baranches. As with his unique luck he is speared and the top branch, ending his life in a quite humorous manner. A week later Tuari gets an urgent call from her doctor. Doc: Ma'am, I have some news, Echo Uchiha is not this child's father. Tuari:! And so is the cruelty of childbirth The End Written by Echo Uchiha Made by Narutokurosaki547 Echo and Tuari on Dr. Phil Ever since Echo and Tuari had their child Rika, they have been constantly trying to shove the duties of taking care of the child onto each other...by fighting, literally...This got so out of hand, that Hikaru sent a letter of what was happening to Dr. Phil. Unfortunatly, Echo and Tuari belived that they were ok at handling their problems, so Hikaru had to drag them to the studio. Rika was left in Rukia's care while they were away, if you wanted to know. Dr. Phil: Hello, and welcome to the substitute show for Oprah, the Dr. Phil show. Today we have two lovers who have been having problems in their relationship. Everyone please welcome Echo Uchiha and Tuari Fire Uchiha. Applause Echo: I'm going to kill Hikaru... Tuari: Like you kill everyone else, you sonova BLEEP? Echo: *interuppts* At least I don't complain about everyone and their dog... Tuari: At least I'm not a demon-human Hybrid who kills everyone and their dog! Dr. Phil: All right, enough the two of you. I want you to settle your issues in a calm and collected manner. Echo: I really don't want to kill you, old man... Tuari: Oh, there he goes again, "I really don't want to kill you." That's just a pathetic excuse, BLEEP. Echo: Sure, Tuari, whatever. Tuari: This is so dumb, you should take care of Rika. I'm always busy. Echo: Right, well I'm from the future, and I don't have the time or patience to raise a child. Besides, I think you should take care of Rika anyway. You two seem to connect. Tuari: SHE ACTS LIKE A FREAKING CAT IDIOT!!! I can't connect with someone who can't understand me...wait, do ya think Hikaru can understand her? Echo: Maybe... Hikaru: I don't speak cat...I think that Yoruichi Kaname does though... Tuari: She raised Akira, so why not Rika? Hikaru: Well, I know that Yoruichi could probably take care of Rika easily, but I'm not sure if she could deal with Rika... Echo: Why not? Hikaru: Wasn't Rika fused with a succubus when Tuari...ehh... Tuari: *offended* And how do you know this? Hikaru: I read the talk page on Rika... Dr. Phil: Don't I get any lines? I'm part of this skit... Hikaru: I know, but I think I'm getting to them. Echo, I found out that Rika has a Demon Sharingan, and many of your powers. Tuari, despite what you think, you're a great mother for Rika. Tuari: How do you figure that? Hikaru: You actually care for Rika, even if you yourself wouldn't want to take care of her. You wouldn't want to foist her off to any random person; you'd want to have someone capable like Yoruichi or me taking care of her. And besides, at the rate Rika is growing, she could help you in fights. Tuari: I don't need anyone to help me when I fight, Hikaru... Echo: And me helping you is worth what? Tuari: Nothing, loser. Hikaru: Look, Tuari, Echo, if you do put Rika up for adoption, she will be shunned as a freak of nature, just like the two of you were. I think that if you two agree to take care of Rika, you can help her to control her succubus nature, if not eliminate it. Echo: That isn't possible. Hikaru: Seireitou got rid of the soul of your father who was tormenting you... Echo: Point taken... Tuari: Alright, what's your point in all of this? Hikaru: As busy as you two are, I think you should both try to raise Rika. Reasons being: Echo, you can help her to understand the powers of her Demon Sharingan. Tuari, you and Rika are similar. Due to her nature, she will be wary to try to be close to anyone, like you were when you were younger. Echo and Tuari: *dead silence* Hikaru: I guess I got through to you two. Also Echo, nothing is telling you to return to the future anytime soon. I know it isn't like you to take care of a child, but it would be for your daughter's good. Echo: *runs hand through hair* Fine... Hikaru: And Tuari, you'd better take care of Rika as well. Tuari: Alright... Echo: One question... Hikaru: What? Echo: Why'd we have to be on Dr. Phil? Hikaru: First thing that came to mind... THE END Made By Narutokurosaki547 More Random Parodies What the following people do in their spare time Seireitou: Sneaks into Kakashi's house and steals all of his books Tuari: Throws flaming darts at pictures of Paris Hilton and Brittney Spears Minkai: Drinks... and drinks... and drinks... you get the picture Echo: Lead singer for his own screamo band James: Bakes cookies made by Cold hard steel What the following people do in their spare time 2 Hikaru: Sets up a punching bag with Hillary Clinton's picture on it, and decimates it. Akira: Plays his ocarina, and hides from kunoichi trying to...well, use your imagination. Sora: Plays tag with his dad's fox. Toshiro: Steals back the books Seireitou stole, and reads them himself. Renji: Smokes... Kokuangyo Tengu: Goes into a forest and yells, "Come to me furry animal friends!" Yoruichi Kaname: you don't want to know... Made by Narutokurosaki547 What the following people do in their spare time 3 Makan Shunkan: Sits in a tree and makes Kokuangyo hit her self while repeatedly saying, "Stop hitting your self!" Fukumaden Uchiha: He don't have no free time... Shishimaru Genbu: Uses cows and sheep as targets. Made by ANBU100 What the following people do in their spare time 4 Rangiku Uchiha: Waits around each corner, trying to glomp Akira. Matsu: Counts his blessings... Ryun: Echo's Manager for his band Seireitou: Plots on how to defeat Hikaru. Yokoshikon: Chases Tails... Ten Tailed Fox: Also Chases Tails... Made by Narutokurosaki547 The Truth about the Garganta Stone Arranhaku: This is the Garganta Stone, letting you travel through Dimensions Minkai: It's a rock. Arranhaku: No, this is THE Garganta Stone! It... Minkai: But its still a rock, right? Arranhaku: Well, yeah, but... Minkai: There ya go. Arranhaku: Okay.... *puts head down in depression. END A skit by Minkai~ Adventures in collective living space aka... apartments Seireitou walks in the door to his apartment complex and goes to get his mail. Tuari is buying a a coke from the vending machine because she's trying to get clean. Scarr is coming down to go out with friends. He buys a snack from the snack machine next to Tuari Echo is hanging upside down from the ceiling, listening to Megadeth. Seireitou opens his mailbox to have the room partially flooded with proposals from fangirls. Scarr turns around and trips on a letter and flies into the air, causing him to collide with with Echo. Echo's cd goes flying through the air like a shuriken while he crashes into Seireitou, stuffing his head into his own mailbox. Echo's cd slices Tuari's coke can cleanly in half, spilling coke over her favorite outfit. Her eyes burn with anime anger and she kicks Echo and Scarr through the wall, kneeing Seireitou farther into his his mailbox, which he was already trying futilely to remove his head from. She then walks over to the counter and sweetly asks for her room key, which she forgot again. the end... made by Cold hard steel Battle of Music Fukumaden Uchiha, Makan Shunkan, Kokuangyo Tengu are sitting in a bar and the Macarena begins to play. Kokuangyo starts to dance the Macarena and Fukumaden joins in. Every second they dance, Makan gets more angry. "STOP DANCING YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!" yells Makan starts to go on a rampage. PLEASE STAND BY 15 MINUTES LATER Everything was all messed up, tables were overturned, the bartender was covered wit blood, people were unconscious and some of them were throw into the wall, glasses were broken, Kokuangyo was also knocked-out, and Fukumaden was taking cover behind the bar. "Um, Makan, I think we should leave now." said Fukumaden as he picked up Kokuangyo and used his palm to slam Makan,about to impale someone, out the front window. Then, Fukumaden exited the bar as it blew up in a random fiery explosion. The End... A skit by ANBU100 Character Rants Step right up and put a rant for your character here. Hikaru's Rant Hello, this is Hikaru speaking. First off, I'd like to ask...WHY THE FRICKING HECK AM I A TARGET??? I mean, everyone wants to fight me for one reason or another. * Seireitou: Because he has to be the most powerful person ever, and he want's my respect. * Genki: Cause he has nothing else to do. And I'm pretty sure there are others out there who are out to get me. Ah, like I care, I just want to express my opinion. Made by Narutokurosaki547 Hikaru's Rant 2 Well, I'm dead now, so I guess I can't be beat up by everyone and their dog. And I guess I might as well enjoy death until I'm back at the Shinobi World Tournament. F.Y.I. I'm revied in the time between the First round, and the second round. Made by Narutokurosaki547 Ean's Rant Hey, it's Ean eromalc, brother of the guy who beat the living sh*t out of Seireitou in the shinobi world tournament. Hikaru has it better than I do, at least people want to fight him. I don't know why, but my colleagues and I at the Guardians aren't getting much friendly action... hmm... Echo's Rant "Whatever, since my band doesn't pick me up until 3, I guess I have to talk to you losers. I'm with Hikaru on this, everyone wants to kill me one way or another. It's not like I mind, I'll kill them all... Be right back." (The camera man still follows Echo until they reach a dark alley, where a mysterious person awaits him with a package) Echo: So...You have the "stuff"? Stranger: Hehe, yeah, right here. Camera man: *Whispers* I wonder what it is. Oh no, he heard me! Echo: What the?! *Strikes down the camera man* Give me that package. *Echo unwraps the package...Star Wars: The Holiday Special!* Echo: Perfect... Written by Echo Uchiha Seireitou's Rant Whoa whoa whoa, scarr beat the lving sh** of seireitou? In your dreams, he knocked him into the disqualification zone, if it was a regular fight, no rules, things would have been much different Mizu's Rant (Before Mizu takes Hikaru's place in The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki) Hello people who waste part of your lives here. It is I, Mizu Kurosaki, the brother of Hikaru Kurosaki, and for some reason, I had a 5-star rating on my article for no reason. Maybe it's because I hate my brother. Anyway, I don't see why no one want's to fight me. I know 1000 ninjutsu, have a demonic Shadow Blade, and I have a ton of power. *mailman comes in* Mailman: Excuse me, but I'm kind of lost. I have a letter for Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, but I've lost my way. Mizu: Here, lemme see. *looks at letter* hmm...ya know what, I'll give it to him ok? Mailman: Are you sure? Mizu: Of course, I happen to know Hikaru. Mailman: Oh, thanks. *leaves* Mizu: *opens letter and reads it* a match against Seireitou? Well, this just might be what I was looking for. I might as well send this to Hikaru anyway, whaddo I care?" Made by Narutokurosaki547 Akatsuki Gathers *'Location:' Somewhere in a cave (Note: Sasori is dead at this point) Pein: Welcome Gentlemen, im glad to see that you've all came, this night shall see the end of Naruto Uzumaki, and his bum-chum, Kyuubi. With our combined evil, we shall defeat him... somehow. Now, for the evil rolecall... Deidara Deidara: This meeting is to be simply fabulous Pein: Hidan Hidan: Word to your momma Pein: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki Itachi: Hmm Kisame: Heeellooo dolly Pein: Konan Konan: Hello Pein: Zetsu Zetsu: Brains Pein: and uh, kak... kaku.....How do you pronounce this!? ..... kuzu.... look, im just going to call you Bob, okay Kakuzu: mutters Pein: yes, okay, now, on to business, evil business, nya he he Itachi: Wait, is this it, this is all the villans in naruto? Pein: What are you blathering about? Itachi: Oh come on, theres got to be more, what about Orochimaru? Pein: We dont need Orochimaru, he would just slow us down with all his servants and resources, thats my story and im sticking to it. Itachi: He turned you down, didnt he? Pein: Ok, just shut the F'''k up, orochimaru isnt one of us, he's more of an Anti-hero, teh worst kind of villian there is, it gives us villains a good name. '''Itachi: But wait, im not a villian either Pein: Of course your a villian, you killed innocent lives just to protect that stupid brother kid of yours, remember? Itachi: I was just confused, honestly Hidan: Is that what you told your parents when they saw you making out with your boyfriend. Deidara: hehehe, yeah Pein: Silence, i command you all to shut the F'''k up. We didnt come here to discuss Itachi's sexual orientation '''Kisame: I did! Pein: Shut up, we came here to defeat Naruto once and for all '''Zetsu: Brains (I came here for the free tacos) Pein: By the way, there are no free tacos, that was a lie Zetsu: Brains (Figures) Itachi: So how are we gonna defeat Naruto, are we gonna kill him, cause id be totally on board with that, escepially if it involves knifes, i like knifes, they make me feel all tingly. Pein: No, we wont kill him, that would be too obvious Itachi: Too fun is more like Pein: drum roll, please.... come on, is it too much to ask for an F'k-ing drumroll ''Random drumroll '''Pein: Thank you, for god sake... we will defeat naruto uzumaki by ..... fighting him, dun dun duun! Itachi: Thats your plan... i already did that Kisame: Yeah, me too Deidara: Yeah, same here Pein: This wont be no ordinary fight, it will ... look you can stop the drumroll now (drumroll stops) , ah, ahem, it will take place on a boat! Itachi: A boat? Pein: Yes, ingenious, isnt it? Itachi: Why a boat? Pein: Because when he loses, we..... push him, off the boat, into the sea! Itachi: And what, pray tell, will that acomplish? Pein: Well his hair will be soaked, itll take him hours to dry it! Itachi: Why do we need to fight him, why cant be just push him off the boat to begin with? Pein: NO!, the fight is essential to the plot, the evil plot, in which case i am the evil mastermind behind! Hidan: uh, where re all the chicks? Zetsu: brains (yeah, hehe) Pein: what did they just say? Itachi: I think he wants to know why there arent any woman here. Pein: Follish fools, there are no woman in akatsuki, only extemely girly men, which i am the girlest of them all! Deidara: Keep telling yourself that Konan looks pissed Itachi: Look, if we're gonna defeat Naruto, we need to think of something really evil, something that doesnt involve boats Pein: What, no boats, are you insane!?.... i mean, more insane then the rest of us?! Kisame: I have an idea! Pein: Oh goody, fish-boy has a plan, and what is your plan, fish-mutant? Kisame: Why dont we destroy the world!... people usually laugh when i say that Pein: well, we're not laughing... by the way, whats that thing on your crotch, taht dragon-head thing '''Kisame: oh, thats my really big... Pein: geez man, put some f'''k-ing pants on, for gods sake... what about you bob, you have nay ideas? '''Kakuzu: hmmh, hmhmhshmhmshmhmmsshm Pein: yeah thats great, shut up Itachi: wait, if these are all the villians from naruto, then where are those mist guys, you know, from season one? Pein: You mean the season nobody liked? Itachi: Yes, thats the one Pein: I didnt invite them, they're a bunch of dorks Zabuza swearing in his grave Itachi: for once we agree on something *meanwhile, in Otogakure Orochimaru: This is an outrage, Pein is hosting an evil meeting and we're not invited, they even have free tacos, the bastards Kabuto: I know, that pein is a big meanie Orochimaru: well, were not going to let him get away with this, we'll have our own evil council meeting, and we'll have pizza, pizza is better then tacos, isnt that right, my mind-slave Kabuto: .... i hate pizza Orochimaru: well, thats too bad, isnt it *back at akatsuki's cave Pein: oh come on, one of you mother f'''k-ers must have a plan to defeat Naruto Uzumaki!? '''Hidan: duh, i have an idea Pein: oh goodie, the religion freak-job, well, go ahead and sock it to us, big man Hidan: What if we took kyuubi from his body, then he would be able to fight back Pein: That has got to be the most stupidest idea ive ever heard, you go to the back of the class! Hidan: dua, im so stupid Zetsu: Brains (Leave him alone!) Pein: what is it zetsu, do you have an idea that doesnt involve eating people's brains? Zetsu: Brains (well, accually) Itachi: Enough of this, there's only one way to defeat Naruot and i know what it is! Pein: For the last time, we're not killing him! Even if we did, those f''' tards would just cencor it! '''Itachi: We're not going to kill him Pein: well what shall we do then, fluffy? Itachi: I told you not to call me that in public Pein: Well, your asking for it, i mean come on, you look like a human ferby for f'''s sake '''Kisame: hehe, i had a ferby once, i made say things like "I like to touch myself" and "boobies are great" Pein: why does that not surpise me? Itachi: listen to me damn it, the only way to defeat Naruto is to spam his youtube profile. Pein: his youtube what? Itachi: his youtube profile, if we send many rude messages to his profile, he'll have no choice but to surrender to out superior might. Pein: that accually sounds like a good idea, its very evil, i like it. Now, lets go defeat Naruto Uzumaki once and for all! Konan: hey, i didnt get any lines Pein: save it for the next meeting Kakuzu: hmmsmmm Pein: you said it, bob! --- Made by Seireitou Rockband! One day, at the apartments of all the characters of Narutofanon(Yes, they all live in apartments!), a mysterious package arrived. Echo picked it up, moved it to the lounge(yes, this complex has a lounge, with a 52" screen tv!) and thought about what might be inside. He stared at it to make it open, but the box did not move. "Stupid box, I will curse you and the souls of whatever is inside you for all of eternity if you do not open," said Echo. "How 'bout no, emo face!" replied the soul of the box and its contents. Holy-oops, I meant unholy-crap, this box and its contents must be so powerful or so awesome it can resist my eyes! Thought Echo. "Then how how will your greatness be seen, box?" asked Echo, pulling the conundrum card. The box did not move, apparently it was thinking. Suddenly the tape rolled off and the flaps opened up to reveal... Rockband 2! "What the hell are you doing?" Tuari was standing next to Echo, who was sitting on the couch talking to a box. "Um... interrogating a... box?" said Echo, realizing what he was just doing. "Y'know, I always knew you were emo, but I never wrote you off as- OH MY GOD IS THAT ROCKBAND 2?! I love that game!" shouted Tuari, who began to rip through the packaging with beast-like fervor. Echo partially coiled up from Tuari invading his personal square and looked to the door to see every other character in Narutofanon apartments staring through the doorway. Scarr poked his head from the top of the doorframe, apparently hanging from the ceiling and shot towards the box shouting "I call bass!" Then a flood of people came through the passage. The first four(apparently this was a special box, with two guitars instead of one) were Tuari on guitar, Scarr on bass, Echo on vocals and Ryun on drums. Made by Cold hard steel Echo vs Child Support So our story begins... As you know, our young adventurers Echo and Tuari have arguably had a night of..."Wonders" in which resulted in shocking news. Tuari: Echo, get your B*%$# F@!#*&^ @$$ over here! Echo: What do you want now woman? Tuari: You knocked me up you S*%^-eating son of a b%*^$! Echo: ...That's my cue then, close your eye and count to ten okay baby? Tuari: Fine, whatever, I'm still packing your little mother f^&%*%#. (Tuari counts to ten and when she opens her eye Echo has vanished in a trail of flames.) About a year later our young hero Echo wanders through the local ninja mall, already having forgotten about his kid... Agent: There's the target, approach him cautiously(Walks over to Echo)...Sir, you owe a growing amount of child support. (Echo's evil eyes widen for the first time in fear) Echo: What!? Nooo!!! Echo dashes through the upper level of the mall but is grabbed by an agent. He proceeds to elbow the pursuer and jump over a railing to land on a descending set of esculators. Echo: Tsh!!!! He grits his teeth in pain of the high fall, but fogets about it when he sees twenty more agents dash toawrds him from each side. Agent: Sir, surrender or go to prison. Echo: Uh...Look! It's Michael Jackson and he's black/straight again! Agent:Huh? Where?! Seeing his chance Echo jumps onto the head of one agent and tramples on the others as well, making his way towards the bottom level. He dashes towards the exit and begins to run through the sidewalks of the city. Turning around he spots the agents at high pursuit. Echo: Ahhh!!! Echo runs across the street but sudenly gets a leg cramp. Echo:Nooo!!! Helpless he looks as an eighteen wheeler approaches. He panicks and tries to crawl with one leg but ends up going in circles. Clsoing his eyes and ready for hell he suddenly realizes that the vehicle is passing over him. He sighs with relief and sits up to see all twenty agents surrounding him once more. Agent: Sir, stay where you are! Echo: Umm...Chuck Norris? The agents begin to run frantically around in fear. Unable to react in time each one is picked off by a car one by one. Echo then sprints towards the nearest building. He climbs the stairs until he reaches the roof and looks off the side of it to see if any more agents were coming. Suddenly he hears a familiar annoying voice. Tuari: Hey you, B&^#@$! Echo spins around to see a now obese Tuari, one with wrinkles under her eyes from illegal activites and a body odor so severe that he felt drousy from ten feet away. On her hip she was carrying a cat like being that creeped him out. She suddenly pulls out a 44 Magnum and points it a Echo causing his eyes to widen again. Echo: Whoa there baby, the whole Animal Magnetism was your idea, remember! Tuari:Shut the F&^@$ up and die b^%*&! Blasting a hole in his shoulder Echo flies off the building, hearing a meow sound on his way down. Falling fourty stories he began to thin kabout his life. Finalling realizing that being a mass murderer is bad he comes in contact with a power line. With thousands of jolts of electricity frying his body he continued downward until his body hits a flag pole that dents his head. In the final stage of his plummet he reaches a dead oaktree with unusually sharp baranches. As with his unique luck he is speared and the top branch, ending his life in a quite humorous manner. A week later Tuari gets an urgent call from her doctor. Doc: Ma'am, I have some news, Echo Uchiha is not this child's father. Tuari:! And so is the cruelty of childbirth The End Written by Echo Uchiha